Hades and His Persephone
by EternityInYourArms
Summary: He was like Hades to her Persephone.Always in darkness, but lusting for that one ray of light just out of reach. Sorta a drabble, almost.


Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you can bet your bonnet Snape would have lived!

* * *

He was like Hades to her Persephone.

Always in darkness, but lusting for that one ray of light just out of reach. In constant winter, always cold, reaching for that that moment of warmth that would fade away again come spring. But, for him, it wasn't spring that would be the end of his warmth, his light.

It was summer.

From summer start to summer end, his life was once more the dark lifeless kingdom it had been before she entered its realms and bathed it with her light. But, yet, he knew that soon her warm light would stop shinning in his cold heart.

Unlike Hades to Persephone, he had nothing to offer her, nothing to tempt her, with to stay in his realm of eternal night. There were no pomegranate seeds to offer that would bind her to him, no bargaining with the mighty Zeus for her hand, and most certainly no stealing her in the dead of night. The only promise he had was that come September, she would return.

But not for him.

He could live with that, watching her ethereal beauty shine from a distance, if only to stand in her presence. She came for learning, for the words of wisdom he and the others could impart upon her and the dunderheads she associated with. She far outshone them. It made his heart bleed a little more every time he saw her with them, and not him. They were always with her, always in the presence of such beauty and intelligence, and yet they took her for granted.

Cold fury ran through him. If it were he beside her in such a manner, free to act how he wished, he would show her true loyalty. True devotion. But he is not, and so in silence he must be. In the shadows must he watch, longing to reach and touch, but unable to extend the hand.

He wanted her; body, mind, heart, and soul. As her very own Hermes, Ares, and Apollo wanted her. But, unlike them, he dared not want her openly. She may never notice their advances, and so he knew that his own would never be welcome. If he could make them, that is.

That was one thing that differed them from Hades and Persephone.

Hades may have been aged (but far from old) and Persephone may have been barely more than a child, but while in the old myth it was accepted, here it would not. That, along with his position, placed the loathsome barriers between them. And he knew that when the barrier of his position no longer _was_ a barrier, he would have lost her to his eternal summer. For that was what he saw it as.

The day that dawned ever nearer when he would no more see her stunning countenance, when her laughter no more echoed through the cold halls, when her wit no more challenged him in his class.

There must be some way to change this, some way for him to keep her near -if not with- him.

The answer came to him much the same way that Cupid's Arrow would; in a shock of understanding. His eyes, which had previously been staring into the flames of his fireplace and creating images of his Persephone there, turned to his desk, alighting upon a piece of parchment. The answer was there.

Stalking to his desk, his took up the small slip that could very well hold his salvation, a smirk spreading across his face. It was a parchment that appeared on his desk every year, suggesting the same thing. But this time, he actually wanted to do it. And with that, he strode from the room, heading for the headmasters office.

Maybe they didn't differ all that much from the tale of Hades and Persephone.

Because, there he went, to his very own Zeus, to request her hand as his, though in a very different manner than the tale. Because, quite frankly, he didn't think Hades had wanted Persephone as his apprentice when he petitioned Zeus.

But, eh, he'd take what he could get. And maybe, after a few years as his apprentice -in his Underworld, as it were- she may just decide to stay, forever. Six seeds be damned.

* * *

Okay, I hope ya'll liked this. I wasn't really thinking much when I wrote this up. I had just noticed some similarities between the Hermione/Snape pairing and the story of Hades and Persephone, and, well, my fingers just started typing this without my mind really following. I'm sorry that it's short and all, but, like I said, it was really just something that sort of hit me all sudden like.

Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
